The sun and the moon
by CookyeLord
Summary: He should've been the sun; after all, he was the one who could use the infamous fireball jutsu. She should've been the moon, depending on the sun for its light and strength, only showing her true beauty in the dark; after all, she merely followed others' footsteps in hopes that she could share an ounce of their lime light. One-shot, sasusaku. All rights of character to Masashi-san!


**I AM ALIVE EVERY ONE! ANYWAYS, LET'S MOVE ON THE STORY, MORE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot!**

 _He should've been the sun; after all, he was the one who could use the infamous fireball jutsu. She should've been the moon, depending on the sun for its light and strength, only showing her true beauty in the dark; after all, she merely followed others' footsteps in hopes that she could share an ounce of their lime light._

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. One was destined to be the sun and the other, the moon. I was the one who slowly watched as their destiny unfolded in front of them.

I first met Sakura Haruno in the Great War, there were many souls to be collected in the tragedy, that's when I heard the name 'Sakura Haruno' being repeatedly called. She was working near so many dying souls and the look on her determined face had me feeling guilty that over half those souls would be dragged away by the end of the day.

She was known to her people as the 'Cherry Blossom', she was deadly yet beautiful, intriguing at most. Her beauty wasn't flaunting nor was it elegant, her beauty was rarely shown and those who are fortunate enough to witness it could not retell the exact details of it. Like a delicate cherry blossom of her namesake, she could be gentle and caring when her dexterous hands held the precarious life, anyone who was lucky enough to be touched by such gentle hands of a sweet angel would tell you that that's the time Sakura Haruno was most beautiful. Her hands would nimbly roam around the body of her patient to check for any wounds or injuries, her face would be decorated with sweat as a result of the nerves and hard work but her heart, and let me tell you all, her heart was the purest and kindest one, the most beautiful one and her patients were lucky enough to witness its true beauty, even those who died in her arms and were bathed in her grieving tears. It was a beautiful site as I lifted their souls from her gentle arms.

But her arms weren't always gentle, sometimes, and only very rarely were people shown of the ruthless strength held in those porcelain arms. Once I witnessed her crack the Earth to millions of pieces, I was shocked at first and then awed. Shocked because I never thought that such beauty would hold such strength but awed because that was when she showed me how beautiful she could be. She knew she had the strength to break every bone in the body of her enemy, but she was a medic. She healed people, not harm them. The strength was her way of protecting herself from the cruel world, from the evils that could grasp her delicate form and bend it at their will. I thought it was clever that she knew of the dangers out there and sought out ways to protect herself. For a moment, I thought she was the moon, hiding behind her comrades victories as she held them together with her loving arms, protecting them when they needed her most and healing them when they came back home black and blue.

After all, she had the gentlest arms and the most loving heart. And although she could break the bones of any man she faced, she would never break the bones of one dark haired boy. Sasuke Uchiha. She healed him and she loved him, and despite their differences I knew that he loved her too in his weird twisted way.

And boy oh boy were they different. Like the sun and the moon, I would say.

He had hands that could mercilessly kill a person. A cold-blooded murder they called him. In contrast to the name Sakura Haruno, the name Sasuke Uchiha was told from ear to ear laced with venomous threats and hatred. Unlike her hands, his were not gentle, they were calloused and scared and tainted with blood of his previous kill. He was hated by his people, but that was fine with him since the feeling was mutual. (Or so he thought it was.) His fingers were dexterous like hers, most ninjas had dexterous fingers I found out, but their intentions weren't as pure. Their dexterity were used in the cruelest possible ways and I have witnessed too many dead souls created by him.

His strength was not to be questioned neither were his skills, he was gregarious with an ego bigger than the sun itself. I thought he was the sun. A beautiful and dark one that is. Perhaps a black sun. Such dark beauty, those who witnessed it were never to tell a soul (they were usually dead before they could anyways, I was the only one lucky enough to witness it.)

So different, I could not emphasize the vast gap of their difference. Their only similarity was the abundance of dead souls that gathered themselves around the two, albeit for different reasons. The souls that gathered around his feet were always begging for life, the wiser one begged for a swift and painless death; the ones that gathered around her were not pooled around her feet like his but were bundled in her arms or rested next to her as she tried to pull them from their trepidation. It was the stupid serendipity of death that brought them together, in other words, I guess I had a slight contribution in entangling their lives.

Like Sasuke's twisted sense of humor and love, their love story was funny in a twisted convulsed sense. He was the boy who unintentionally tainted his hands and on the way, got his heart tainted by all the evils of the world. She was the girl who watched him getting tainted, helplessly watching the bright burning sun dimming and getting engulfed by the dark burning fire of desire and evils. And being close to such darkness always meant that I was close by him, I watched him closely and saw him grew, there were many times (way too many) his soul slipped and I could almost grab it but it would slip in the last attempt of life. And she was almost always the one who held on his life, she may have failed her other patients but she never failed to hold his soul tightly around her hands (and I may have been too clouded by the feeling of guilt pooling in my stomach to tug his soul a little harder out of her hands.)

One too many times I watched him being too absorbed by darkness to see her and it broke my heart (whatever is left of it) to see her smile turn in to a frown of regret. Too many times have I witnessed him running towards her with a sword, readying himself to pierce it through her heart. Sometimes, I was tempted to take his soul with me but I would always be reminded of her sweet smile and loving apple green eyes as she looked at the old picture frame, and I would return the soul to its owner. The damn boy should consider himself lucky.

The last time I saw him running towards her, he wasn't holding a sword, actually, he wasn't armed with any weapon at all. And it was the first time I saw how broken he was. His soul was damaged and never healed, pieces were laid astray around his heart waiting to be picked and pieced back by her. And I saw her, with her warm smile and gentle arms and the most forgiving heart, opening her arms and waiting for him to run in to her arms.

And then they merged. Blue and pink mixing together in the most beautiful way one could imagine, I was lucky to be the only one who witnessed it in the darkness of the moon light.

That was when I knew I had been wrong all along.

He should've been the sun; after all, he was the one who could use the infamous fireball jutsu. She should've been the moon, depending on the sun for its light and strength, only showing her true beauty in the dark; after all, she merely followed others' footsteps in hopes that she could share an ounce of their lime light.

But I was wrong. I have never been so wrong in my life. She was the sun, shining brighter than ever as she held him in her arms. Her warmth spreading over him like a protective coat. Her hands glowed when they touched him, not because she was healing his physical wounds but because she was healing his emotional ones. All the tears and pieces that were on the floor were slowly picked by here and gently placed and sewn back together with gentle hands. It was the most beautiful thing I witnessed that night.

She had always been the sun, I realized. She brought life and happiness wherever she went, people may not notice the sun's presence when it's always up there in the sky, but they always depended on it to keep the life on Earth from falling in to despairs; like how they depended on her in their last fight against me. No matter how much she tried to hide the light due to her humbleness and perhaps shy nature, she could not hide how much strength she held, her kind and forgiving heart shining brightly with warmth.

That was when Sasuke knew she was the sun, she was _his_ sun. He needed her to live, depended on her like how living organisms depended on the warmth of the sun. He yearned the warmth of her heart. I would almost say that it was selfish that he wanted to keep the warmth to himself but I couldn't blame him, the amount of suitors that came for the sun herself went unnoticed by her but the moon noticed it. Boy oh boy did he notice.

That was how I knew he was the moon to the sun. He was _her_ moon even if she did not acknowledge that (he knew, he damn sure knew). It was quite a sight to see how he watched her from afar, scaring all her suitors away so he would be her _only_ suitor. She had slowly pieced him back together with her forgiving heart, she was the first to forgive him (she never blamed him) when most shunned him away. Her arms were always inviting and warm and he would take advantage of that and feed on the warmth greedily so it wouldn't be shared with others. Whenever she shone and put herself in line of danger, he would always be behind her, in her shadows waiting to save her (although she did not need much saving).

I always knew she had a big heart, spreading her love to everyone she deemed important and worthy of it. He always had a smaller and more selfish one, being deprived of it since a young age, I could not blame him entirely. So when the sun gave the moon a bit of her light, he sucked it up greedily, it was convoluted to say the most, but what a sight it was when she gave him all her heart and when he gladly gave his heart to her, he realized that she already had it firmly around her warm and gentle hands. The sun and the moon became one.

I smile as I think back on their journey, they had been through quite a lot if I say so myself and I was death, I've seen more share of life than any wise men claimed. Some life were beautiful, some were broken and scarred, but never too distorted to be healed by those loving and forgiving souls. I thought that the sight of the moon and sun becoming one was the most beautiful sight I've ever witnessed in my never ending life but I was once again wronged; just yesterday, I saw the little star emerged from the love of the sun and moon and I knew that it would be the most completed and beautiful sight I have ever seen.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello everyone! I am still alive! I realized how long ago it was since I wrote something for Naruto fandom TAT My writing style has changed drastically I realized and I hope it got better. Did not edit at all since I wrote this all in one go. I had an idea, and then I was going to make a short drabble but then my hand slipped and then I head banged my keyboard and this one-shot was born. Ta-daa!_

 _Ahhhh, I miss writing about Naruto fandom there's so much ship wars in it that I try to avoid going on tumblr or fanfiction anymore because that's all I see. If you guys have ANY good fanfics you want to recommend (sasusaku is my OTP but feel free to send me other good fics of other ships too because good writing needs to be appreciated regardless of the ships) please do! I've been avoiding Naruto fandom by hiding in other fandoms like Percy Jackson and Haikyuu OwO; Masashi Kishimoto is being slightly evil and breaking my poor heart to pieces so it makes it a little harder to write for this fandom when there's so many conflicted feelings created from reading the manga (especially Naruto Gaiden...)_

 _I hope that you guys like this style, I had recently read 'The book thief' and the story is narrated by death and I loved it so much I just had to write it from death's perspective~ The sun and the moon thing was a popular theme with Solangelo (PJO fandom) and then I thought, why not sasusaku? Also, dedicating this fic to ChocoMalt, my bestie because she loves sasusaku and we fangirl over them like bunch of little girls we are (not). As usual, constructive criticism is welcomed :)_

 _PS: I've been working on my own original story, 'Princess'_ _story/38971949-princess (hopefully the link works?) my username there is CookyeLord if this link doesn't work ^^ so please check it out if you guys are interested, please also leave a comment if you could. Just gonna say that writers LIVE off comments, they're like super sweet marshmallows mashed with chocolate chip cookies and love._

 _Thank you! Hopefully, I'll update more~ Send me prompts if you want and I'll see if I can make something out of it xD_


End file.
